


A Late Evening

by Talayi



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayi/pseuds/Talayi
Summary: A night where Persephone lays with Hades, and on this night Persephone has something to say to him.Oneshot.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 46





	A Late Evening

Hades slept silently as Persephone gently pulled herself under the bed covers, turning off the lamp, letting darkness envelope the room. Hades was roused as Persephone pulled at the sheets, noticing him moving, she slid closer to his side, his back facing her, pressing her face to him. She just wanted to be close to him.

Her dearest Hades.

With his heart softened with a song they had sung thousands of years before, though he would always remain the king of the underworld, he was the one and only Hades, cruel and harsh. The ruthless Hades. But even with who he was, seeing him smile, was enough to send a wave of relief over her.

Returning every year to the underground to see him again, and again, missing the deepness of his voice, soft hands and large arms. He’d keep her secure in his embrace. His warmth, his smell, everything about him she would always miss on the surface. Perhaps she neglected to show him her love, perhaps that is why he had grown so cold, perhaps that is why he’d keep her tied to this underworld he had created.

Persephone pulled herself up, gently kissing Hades on his exposed cheek.

“I love you,” she said in a hushed whisper, hoping not to wake him, yet part of her hoping he would wake just to know this is how she honestly felt for him.

Hades eyes were shut, but he turned over to face her, and hold her. She heard his heart beating in his chest, he was so warm, outside the air was frigid and cold. Her slender body under his weight, his embrace felt like security.

“Hades,” She said softly,”Please, never forget that.”

In the dark room they laid alone, as time passed on, Hades’s lips pulling out words that made her give a gentle smile.


End file.
